


Mandy/Mickey Texting

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gen, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich Friendship, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: This is gateway between my madness of Jello  fics  this goes into chapter four /chapter five of jello fics .  Mickey and  Mandy texted each other all the time. After all they are family, they are sisters and brothers .





	Mandy/Mickey Texting

Mickey: Hey Sis miss you.

Mandy: Miss you to Bro . How are you? 

Mickey: Nothing, same old same old.

Mandy: How is Ian?   
Mickey: He is good, I love him Mands.

Mandy: I know bro , I know you do. I think I am coming home. 

Mickey:You okay? I'll come and get you okay? 

Mandy: You Sure? 

Mickey: Yes I'm fucking sure , I'l bring Iggy with. He has a new girlfriend . 

Mandy: No shit ? Do we like or Hate? I want to come home.   
Mickey: Not a fucking clue. She seems nice. Okay taking Fiona's car then, I'll ask first to make sure its okay. Do i need to kill someone? I'll fucking kill someone for you. 

Mandy: No. Mick we don't want you in fucking prison . 

Mickey:But maybe i fucking miss it . Ever thought about that?   
Mandy : Dude why?   
Mickey: Cause it was easy, you have rules, and you fucking follow them. You know your place. I fucking fit in. 

*

Mandy: Mick don't okay .. I love you, I know you were in prison for few years, just don't think about that . I need you, so does Ian. We both love you. 

Mickey: I know, it'st just hard. I love you too. I'm getting into Fiona's car and it's fucking nice. Also picking up Iggy . We both love you.   
Mickey: I should have just stayed in fucking prison, this shit isn't worth it. I love it, but I hate it at the same time. 

Mandy : I know sweetie but we still need you. You'll get used to things again. 

Mandy : You high? 

Mickey: Been clean for while, got my life together. I put Jello to bed . 

Mandy: Good did they ever fine out why you like fucking jello so much? 

Mickey: :( No it between us. It's just better that way.   
Mickey: I love Ian. I just cant :( tell him that side of things. 

Mandy: Picking up Yev he wants to come too, Kid is crazy ass tall now, anyhow he wants to see his Auntie. 

 

Mandy: I love him he looks so much like you and Iggy its crazy .

Mickey: Lana says it okay to take him with me. I love my kid. He's just like me, he's one of us. Ian says he does the same thing as me whatever that is. He is in 3rd grade. He's calling Ian pops :) .

Mickey: He says Fuck lot haha  
Mandy: Really Mick? 

Mickey: Yes its fucking awesome . 

Mandy : you're going to get the kid in shit. 

Mickey: haha I know right.   
Mandy: I got everything ready i'll text you the address when you get into town. 

Mickey: okay, you sure you don't want me to kill anyone cause I will. 

Mandy: No Mickey just come get me , get me home.   
Mickey: Shit...

Mandy : What?

Mickey: I missed Iggy fucking address kid is trying to drive .   
Mandy : Dame Mick he's only kid put him in his car seat dude. 

Mickey: .  
mandy : Mickey?

Mickey: Yeah sorry putting kid in back seat. Talking to His girlfriend . She's cool. Iggy is driving. 

Mandy : Tell Iggs I say hi and I love him. I'm glad he doing good with new chick. 

Mickey: kay Ian says I dont eat enough. He's all worry about my weight.   
Mandy: Yeah, well its true you skinny ass. What did the doctor said?   
Mickey: Said i need to gain more weight. 

Mandy: You need to eat more then .   
Mickey: Not too sure about that.   
Mandy: once we get home I'll cook something for us. Homemade foods alright ,what ever you want ? 

Mickey: like fucking fish tacos ? 

Mandy: Kay bro whatever you like, even fucking fish tacos . 

Mickey and Iggy got too Mandy house. It was a shitty looking place. He looked at his sister's bloody lip and black eye, he wanted to kill that asshole . She looked like shit. Shit Mands . Mandy looked up with red puffy eyes and a red nose, from all the crying she had done. Iggy pull her into tight hug..  
"Can we go home," she whispered.  
Yeah Let's go home. "


End file.
